Are You Sure It Means 'Friendship'
by Fujimiya-Chan
Summary: Yamato does something for Taichi's birthday and something happens in result. So Yamato has to pay back Taichi.


Disclaimer: I do not own rights to the characters nor the anime "Digimon."  
  
Are you sure it means 'Friendship?' By Fujimiya-Chan  
  
"Weeelll Matt! We're here! Now get to it!" shouts Tai.  
  
"Gosh Tai, can't you wait a little bit without being so grouchy?" asks Matt as he responses.  
  
"Err! You know I have no patience now hurry up already!!"  
  
"Fine Tai. Fine." Matt nods and starts taking off his shirt as his little brother comes in.  
  
"Hi Matt! Mom said I could come over and stay the night!" T.K. puts his arms behind him and smiles at his older brother.  
  
"N-Not tonight. Please dude, not tonight." Matt says dreadfully.  
  
"Why not? You love it when I stay over!"  
  
"Not on this occasion, dude." Matt nods.  
  
"Why.? Oh, hi Tai! What are you doing her?" T.K. asks suspiciously.  
  
"Oooh! I'm just here to- to- uhh, Matt invited me!"  
  
"Hmm. Matt where's your PS2? It was right here!"  
  
"Closet, T.K.." Matt points.  
  
"Okay! Thanks!"  
  
"You better leave, Tai. I got to play with my brother now. See ya."  
  
"Uhh, yeah. Bye ya'll!" Tai begins to leave.  
  
"See ya, Tai!" T.K. says when he watches his favorite game load in awe.  
  
"Um, Matt! Walk me out, okay?"  
  
"Okay! Be right back, T.K.." Matt puts down his controller and stands at the door for a second.  
  
"'Kay! Oooh, these colors are pretty!" T.K. stares at the screen of his game. Matt walks over to Tai and looks at him.  
  
"What Tai.?"  
  
"I can't tell you in here. Come on out." Tai grabs him and starts walking outside.  
  
"Yeah? Not anymore bad news, is it?"  
  
"Uhh, I want to tell you, you need to reschedule, because you do owe me money still. If you aren't going to pose for the school calendar and the school yearbook then you can't get any money."  
  
"I am though. T.K. came over, you saw. I will." Matt nods shamefully.  
  
"Okay then. Here's your schedule: Tuesday, Kari wants to take your pictures for the calendar. Wednesday, it's Sora's turn but she's taking some for the yearbook. Thursday, Joe's taking pictures for the calendar. And Friday, Izzy is." Tai reads off his notepad.  
  
"Okay, Tai. How much money do I owe you again?"  
  
"Five hundred dollars and seventy cents." Tai continues to read off his book.  
  
"Okay. How is this supposed to help with the money?"  
  
"Just is, Matt. Just is."  
  
"Yeah, okay. See you later, Tai!"  
  
"Yeah. Bye! Remember!" Tai turns and walks home.  
  
  
  
I"Want to know how this started? I kind of do, too. All I know, is that it all started two weeks ago on Tai's birthday. I was short on money and I wanted to get Tai something nice. After all, it was his fourteenth birthday. Why get your best friend gum or something else cheep if he got you a PS2 for your last birthday? So, I gathered up all my money and I started taking jobs. Sora was really nice; she let me work over at her mom's flower shop, Izzy taught me how to fix computers so I could help him in his little corporation, Joe let me work as a nurse helping his dad, and I was mowing my neighbor's yards. I was fourteen and I had four part-time jobs so I could get my best friend a nice gift. I didn't know what I wanted to get him though. So I went out and got him the most expensive video camera and bike I could find. With the computer skills Izzy taught me, I could put them together and start a new trend. I did. I made a bike with a camera on top of the wheel. But I got nervous and I didn't know if it would work so I gave it to him and immediately asked him to see if it worked. He was very excited so I got very nervous. He got on and he started riding around and video taping it. Some kids from the apartment building across the street saw him and continued to watch him ride his new bike. The kids from the other building came over and kept asking, 'Can I ride your bike for a little while? I'll bring it back, I swear!' Tai just ignored them and continued to ride. He knocked over three kids, an adult, and fell in his birthday cake. The cake, unfortunately, was twenty feet long and he fell in every inch of it. Then, when he got off, he fell into his giant sub. So, his mom got mad at Tai because that came out to about three hundred dollars. I said I was sorry about the party and it should be accounted as my fault too because I didn't know he wasn't good at riding a bike. She just ignored me. Then, Tai knocked into Sora who was wearing a dress that coast her a hundred dollars. And then he crashed into Izzy's laptop and of course that got Izzy mad. Have you ever wondered what happened to Izzy's computer? Well, you just found out. He hardly uses it because he is afraid it will break. He ran into Joe that made him fall into the mud and make his allergies worse; his parents sued. His mom grounded him for one year and one half and she said he would have to pay back every penny to everyone he hurt. The expenses came out to about three thousand dollars plus some. And he just came up to me and said if I didn't help him with money then he would hurt T.K. and my parents. I believed him stupidly and he got his way. So now I have to pose for the school calendars and the school yearbook. I want to be able to find out how to get Tai back, but I haven't had a chance to think. I will get him back though. I will."/I  
  
"Matt!" T.K. shouts out to him.  
  
"Yes T.K.?"  
  
"I don't like that game anymore. Can you get a different game?" T.K. looks at him with a big grin on his face.  
  
"That's the only game I have, T.K.. Sorry."  
  
"Buy me a new one!" T.K. screams. Matt walks over to T.K..  
  
"I'm sorry, man. I'm broke."  
  
"Then why did I find three hundred dollars in your closet?" He shows Matt.  
  
"That's Dad's."  
  
"Oh. Buy me a new one!"  
  
"No." Matt starts walking inside.  
  
"Yes!" He follows.  
  
"No." Matt responds with a look.  
  
"Yes!" He responds immediately.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Err, no!" Matt scares T.K.. The phone begins to ring and T.K. answers it.  
  
"Hello? Matt's mean and he won't buy me a new PS2 game!!!" T.K. makes a fool of himself on the phone.  
  
"You are going to hold a grudge aren't you?"  
  
"Yes!" T.K. says as he hangs the phone up.  
  
"Did you even see who that was?" Matt sighs and looks at T.K..  
  
"Yes, it was Dad's office." T.K. looks cocky.  
  
"And you just hung up on them?" Matt looks cocky.  
  
"Do'h!" T.K. squints and Matt laughs.  
  
"Someone's going to be in trouble!"  
  
"Shut up!" T.K. yells at Matt.  
  
"Hmm, no way!"  
  
"I hate you Matt." T.K. nods. Matt's dad comes in with his coat, briefcase, and hat.  
  
"Hi guys! Has the office called?"  
  
"Uhh, no dad." T.K. looks innocent.  
  
"Sure, T.K. Sure." Matt folds his arms.  
  
".. I got fired today." Matt's dad nods.  
  
"You did?" Matt looks at his dad.  
  
"Yeah. That's why I was hoping they called saying it was a joke or a mistake."  
  
"Oh! That's so sad, Daddy!" T.K. runs up to his dad crying.  
  
"Yeah, that's a real bummer. I'll make a nice dinner for you guys." Matt puts on his pink apron.  
  
"Thanks Matt." Matt's dad responds.  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
"Uhh, dad?"  
  
"Yeah, Matt?"  
  
"Uhh, it alright if I go to Tai's place tomorrow?  
  
"Sure, you've earned it." Matt's dad smiles.  
  
"Okay, is it alright if I go to Sora's Wednesday?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"How about Thursday? Can I go to Joe's?"  
  
"Sure, Matt." Matt's dad nods.  
  
"Okay, umm, Friday I promised Izzy I'd go over to his place. Is that alright?"  
  
"Yes, Matt."  
  
"Thanks, Dad!" Matt smiles as he burns their food. "Oops!"  
  
"What happened, big brother?" T.K. blinks.  
  
"Uhh, who wants to go out to eat? I'll pay!" Matt sweat-drops and thinks about how much he wants to get Tai back.  
  
"I thought you were broke!"  
  
"Shut up, T.K.!"  
  
Two hours went by and Matt, T.K., and their father have been waiting at the restaurant for their food for just as long.  
  
"Do they actually serve food here, Matt?" T.K. jokes.  
  
"Errr.. Shut up." Matt tells his brother.  
  
"IDo/I they serve food here, Matt?" his father asks him.  
  
"Uh, yes Dad!" Matt smiles.  
  
"Oh so you answer him, Matt, ey?" T.K. looks strangely at him. Matt stares back.  
  
"Yesss!" He sticks his tongue out at him. Without notice, Matt looks over and sees Tai walking in with a strange looking person.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Tai?" Matt's dad points at him.  
  
"And if it is, can we eat him?" T.K. drools at the thought.  
  
"Yeah that is Tai, Dad," he stares at him for a moment, ".and only you would be that gross, T.K." T.K. growls at his brother furiously with the drool that was on his chin still there. "Watch out, Dad! He's rabid!" Matt laughs. T.K. sniffles a bit and hugs his dad harder than Patamon.  
  
"Matt, that was cruel."  
  
"Yes, I know. But I have a reason to be recently."  
  
"And what would that be?" His father asks.  
  
"Oops! Did I say that out loud?" He smiles and scratches his head.  
  
"Yes you did, Maaaaatt! What did you mean by that, Maaaaatt?" T.K. asks annoyingly. Matt shrugs. "Hey, look, a extinct type of house fly!" He points and runs off when his father and brother stares at the wall. "Phew, that was-" Tai comes up to him. "Damn!"  
  
"Hey Matt, whassup?"  
  
"If another person asks me that with that annoying slang, I am going to hurt them." Matt snarls at him.  
  
"Err, uhh, down boy!" Tai treats him like a dog. "I'm here with Sora, she's still mad at me about the dress, want to join?" Matt hesitates.  
  
"Uhh, actually, I'm with my dad and brother." Matt smiles and runs back to the table. Tai follows. "See? I'm with my brother and dad!" His dad and brother are still staring at the wall.  
  
"Oh, hi Tai! Matt, I saw the fly you were pointing at but, it looks like an ordinary house fly." His dad still stares.  
  
"Hehe, my mistake! I was never really good with identifying flies in my studies!" He scratches his head. T.K. still stares at the wall.  
  
"Daaaadddddy. It's staring at me.." T.K. falls over.  
  
"I must leave since Sora isn't waiting very well."  
  
"I'm sorry Ma'am, you don't have reservations on table two."  
  
"I TOLD YOU I'M ON TABLE TWO! BRING ME TO TWO!!!" Sora shouts.  
  
"Ma'am, if you don't quit shouting, I will have you escorted of the property."  
  
"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Hehe, Mister Ishida, always a pleasure! Bye T.K.!" Tai walks over to Sora.  
  
"Uhh. He didn't even say 'hi' to me, but yet he says 'bye'?" Matt's dad scratches his head.  
  
"I'm seeing colors daddy!" T.K. dizzily walks around.  
  
"Uhh, I think we should leave, Matt. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Foods here!" The waiter addresses.  
  
"Oh! Food!" T.K. jumps to the table and eats everything there.  
  
"Yeah, that's fine with me, as long as we can leave him here. .to pay the bill." Matt smiles evilly.  
  
"Good idea. We didn't even get three servings." They both start walking out when they see the free breath mints and steal as much as they could fit in their pockets. While, T.K., still at the table not noticing that his family was gone, again stares at the fly on the wall, and then eats it.  
  
To be continued later. 


End file.
